


Fire and Ice

by ScarletSlytherin



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Brotherly wolf pack, F/M, Good Volturi, bad Bella, dominate jacob, jacob did not imprint on renesmee she is his baby niece., semi bad Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletSlytherin/pseuds/ScarletSlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Volturi does not fight the cullens for Renesmee whole new different breaking dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After Breaking Dawn The Volturi brought someone new to the battle they did not even fight the cullens and took Alice’s words to heart and asked them in honor of Aro whose daughter was Victori and Caius whose son was James to take care of The late couple’s Daughter Jamie(Or Jade ) Victoria Volturi. who is a vampire and shape shifter hybrid the only one of her kind . Jacob imprints on her he even remembers them growing up together when bella left and she does not like it but the young couple don’t care


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Volturi reveal the person they have brought and will the cullens take it well

**Third person’s Pov**

Everyone stood rigid and still waiting for the volturi’s response “We don’t want to fight you we want to make a treaty with you and the wolf pack, we will leave you all alone and won’t kill you for killing Caius and mine’s children If you take care of the late couple’s Daughter” Aro announced he walked towards the carriage and opened it a girl in the same outfit as Jane latched onto Aro he carried her on his hip and he took off her hood. She had strawberry blonde hair hair and it was wavy just like victoria’s she had fresh crimson eyes and Tan creamy skin she was flawless and innocent so perfect. “Please take care of her and just try to get to know her you owe James and Victoria after you took them away from her, you never should have brought Isabella swan that day laurant manipulated them and the two were going on a diet animals only like you that’s why I sent them to you Carlise, but I guess that had to happen” Alec stated after Jane, Felix, Marcus, and he himself hugged and kissed the 5 year old child. Aro’s Pov Carlisle was about to take my little granddaughter, My pride and Joy’s little Angel when I heard a growl it came from a caramel russet furred wolf and he was pissed off so I set Jamie on his back and he calmed down I guess what mine and Caius late wives told us about Imprinting was true again and Mr. Black seems to have imprinted on my little Jamie. ‘ Please let the cullens take care of her and teach her control and peace, I know she is your soulmate but the cullens will be her half family now so will your pack’ I projected to him . “I trust you will protect her or else we will kill whoever harmed her in any shape or form that is if they don’t get hurt by Jamie’s Imprint if she ever find him.Oh Caius and mine’s wives are quileute and they had the blood to turn into wolves and we adored them and them us they told us pack legends because they knew our children would be strong but not as strong as their children’s child”. with one last kiss to Jamie’s head my family and pulled our hoods and went in the carriage and left,Carlisle don’t fail us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella acts like a witch and makes a bad impression on Jamie

**With the cullens and Pack and others                                            Jacob’s Pov**

I am now human holding the hybrid she was calm and trained for a 5 year old creature child. I sat on the sofas as they stared at her.”uh Jamie would you like to play with Renesmee” Edward asked politely “Yes please if she would let me and with yours and her permission ”Jamie said in an melody voice that melted all the cullens and pack except for Sam and Bella . Nessie nodded and they both sat on the floor and played dolls. “Your lucky to have a mummy and Daddy “ Jamie said smiling at Nessie in a nice way. “ Do you miss yours” Nessie asked, Jamie nodded and said "But I see them in my dreams and they told me they were sorry and to forgive them and to pass it to your family they really didn't mean to Laurant got to them and-” she was cut off by Bella “How do you know they meant what they said, they both tried to kill me how can they be manipulated by another vampire they are half wolf they could probably hear his thoughts and stopped him” . she screamed in the young girl’s face which made silent tears fall down her face. “ Just like how Mr. Hale can manipulate and feel someone's feelings Laurant could do that with the mind; Mom and Dad were strong but not strong enough they would never harm another Vampire’s mate whether it is human or not never they were the best people in the world and I love them so much”.  she said choking on a sob she turned towards the group . “ Can someone please lead me towards my room if it is here”. Esme answered “ Yes and would you like me to carry you Jamie” Jamie shook her head no and held Esme’s hand and led her to her room here. I looked at Nessie who was just as shocked as the rest of us how could Bella blame my mate on the sins of her parents or in this case her parent’s manipulator. I followed Esme to edward’s old room which according to Bella now has a be which Jamie was being tucked into by Rosalie(who followed Esme and Jamie to the room). “ Would you like me to read you a bedtime story”? Esme asked “Can you sing the legends of the spirit wolves like daddy did or tell me the stories of how they became spirit wolves If not could you tell me what Mama and Papa looked like to get a picture in here” Jamie answered tapping the side of her head. “ I can tell you about the stories after Rose is done telling you about your parents and maybe sing a lullaby”. I spoke up coming in fully she smiled and listened to the description of the couple and they sounded beautiful I loved how Jamie’s eyes sparkled at the description she looks just like them all I want is for That sparkle and smile to stay where they are. I will become her Best friend as she grows, Than her brother and her shoulder to lean on when she is upset, finally her lover and maybe soon her husband in everything. I will protect her from harm’s way always. This I promise.

 

Rosalie’s Pov

I carded my hands in her hair while I began to sing softly to her

 

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita, que corre clara y soñadora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

I sang repeatedly while Jamie’s eyes slowly fluttered to sleep when I was done Jake promised to tell the stories later next time. I kissed her cheek and he kissed her forehead turned on lamp light while I turned off other lights  and we both whispered good night. I love her I want her to be my baby I went to Carlisle and begged him (asking Emmett who agreed ) and he said yes I can’t wait to tell her I hope she accepts and loves us just like we love her.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Next morning Rosalie’s Pov**

I knew That Victoria and James movements were a bit off and their eyes glazed too. I picked up Jamie who was now wearing black skinny’s, sleeveless turtleneck , and black flats too. Jamie’s hair was in a high ponytail and wore a locket with it it was heart shaped and had a picture of her parents and her as a baby in there they looked happy for once. I told her the big news “ Jamie Emmett and I have asked to adopt you and Carlisle said yes but would you like to be taken cared of by us” I waited with baited breath her breath taking smile hit me full force “ Yes please” and i hugged her close “Mama auntie Bella doesn't like me I hear her thoughts and she hates me and wished I died when I was born” she told me which made my composure drop I stormed down to the family room where everyone was. “Bella you are such a hypocrite”. I screamed which made Jamie bury her head in my hair “ What did I do” she asked confused which I glared more at “You were thinking in your head that you don’t like Jamie and you wanted her to die you are so cold hearted first you bad mouthing her DEAD parents yelling it in her face and now this, If it was Renesmee in her place you would hurt me or Victoria” I screamed which everyone heard “Rosalie can I hold Jamie you’re scaring her” I nodded and apologised and handed her to Jake who immediately tried to calm her down a bit. I saw Bella glaring at her but I blocked her view and ranted at her more. “She is not James or Victoria and if you keep acting like that towards Jamie she might become them and mind controlling won’t make her and might I add the Volturi will kill us all if we ruin their pride and joy that’s if who ever her mate is won’t get to us first”. After that we took her to the Rez where she played with the pack while their in wolf form. I really hope Bella heeds my warning and stops hating my new daughter.

**-JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB-**

**Jacob’s Pov**

I can’t believe Bella thought that about my mate Jamie is sweet and kind would never hurt a fly she makes even Paul and leah who are hotheads calm down. I watched how she chased the wolves and they would chase her playfully; I also loved how her eyes which are naturally green and her smile would sparkle and shine brighter than her skin when the light touches it. Sam came out with Em who I introduced Jamie to. Em instantly fell in love with Jamie. “Mama and I can help with the food if you'll let us”? Jamie asked hopeful Em nodded Rose and her took Jamie’s hands and went inside to a quick lunch for us and a big dinner. “Jacob why did you bring those blood sucking parasites you're violating the treaty and putting every in danger too. Sam growled which made me and the others do and phase. “Rosalie won't harm us and Jamie is a shifter as well their family and pack mates; She has a good heart and loves us, If you turn her into coldheart person I am going to get you before the volturi will get you and her mate too. Also you have no right to make such rules I am the rightful Alpha not you”. I said in the link glaring at him. I felt something pull my fur I looked down and saw Jamie “Jakey don’t worry be happy”. She said in a cute voice I used my teeth to flung her onto back which she giggled about onto my back which she giggled about. “I hate seeing you sad please smile” She pleaded I nodded and smile I will protect her as her silent Guardian until we can reveal we are mates”


End file.
